Feral
by AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: Okay, so, have you ever felt like life just isn't going right and all you want to do is scream and tear your own hair out?


Feral

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **AU: Alpha/Beta/Omega**

 **I've screwed with the timeline a little, so Henry has been dating Jasper since _Super Volcano_ and Jasper has known about Henry being Kid Danger since... I wanna say since between _My Phony Valentine_ and _Caved In_. ****I've also made it so that Hyper Motility has been something Henry's always had, he just didn't know how to use it properly until Ray started training him.**

 _Henry Hart: Omega (reflexes, senses, Hyper Motility)_

 _Ray Manchester: Alpha (no quirk)_

 _Jasper Dunlop: Alpha (buckets, curiosity)_

 _Charlotte Bolton: Beta_

 _Piper Hart: Beta_

Okay, so, have you ever felt like life just isn't going right and all you want to do is scream and tear your own hair out? Well, that's exactly how Henry Hart felt when he walked into the Man Cave after school one Thursday afternoon with a soaking wet shirt.

"Hey, kid!" Ray called from behind the counter. He looked up, sitting back on his heels and grinning as he held up a piece of something-or-another he'd probably dropped.

"Hey, Ray," Henry sighed, flopping down on the spinning couch thing and laying his head back with a huff.

"What's up with you, Kid?" Ray came over and sat down next to his young partner.

"Well, for starters I slept through the alarm this morning and was late for school. Then, we had a test in Miss Shapen's class that I failed because I was so tired. Then Jasper got all mad at me because I couldn't get to the phone last night and listen to him go on about his new bucket and now he thinks I'm purposefully ignoring him. And to top it all off, when I was walking here, a car hit a puddle on the road and I got splashed," Henry picked at his still-damp shirt to prove his point.

Ray raised an eyebrow, "Heck of a day, Henry." He thought for a second, clicking his fingers as an idea came to him. "Would a patrol make you feel better?" Ray asking, looking at his young friend with a mix of hope and excitement.

Henry slowly lifted his head and looked at Ray with a grin. "Heck, yeah!" he cried, jumping off the couch and reaching for his gun tube.

Ray smiled and reached for his own tube of gum, popping a gumball into his mouth. They blew their respective bubbles and turned from Ray and Henry to Captain Man and Kid Danger. Kid Danger's smile was big and bright as he raced for the tubes. Captain Man slid underneath his tube and the tubes came down. He looked at Kid Danger, "Call it."

Henry looked up, "Really?" Ray nodded. The smile on his face grew bigger and brighter, if possible, as Henry cried, "Up the tube!"

 _Henry Danger~Henry Danger_

The Mancopter had found a crime and Kid Danger was eager to thwart it. Captain Man was happy to let him because it was Jeff and Ray _hated_ chasing after the idiotic, wanna-be criminal. Henry gave Jeff a five-second head start and then chased after him for a good two minutes, running off some of his frustration.

If Ray was honest, he was very proud of Henry. Not only did he handle his job with the utmost professionalism, but he also did very well at balancing his schoolwork, relationships with his family, home life, and his relationship with his significant other, Jasper. Ray had to hand it to the kid, he never would've been able to do that at Henry's age, he was hardly able to do it now. Ray was shaken out of his thoughts when Henry growled and when he looked up, Ray was startled at what he saw.

 _Henry Danger~Henry Danger_

Henry had been chasing Jeff around the empty store for ten minutes, eager to get the stupid man in cuffs. He knew exactly what he was doing and was merely messing with the criminal, letting him try to think of a way out. Henry had just put on a burst of speed when he heard the cry.

"Kid Danger!" called an excited voice.

Henry looked over. _Oh, no, Piper! What's she doing here?_ Henry panicked in his mind but was careful to not let it show. "Little girl, you need to get out of here!" he shouted, but Piper didn't listen. Henry was about to run over and talk to her again, but something else caught his eyes and his attention went from catching a dead beat criminal to finding out what the heck Jasper (and Piper) was doing in an abandoned store.

What Henry had failed to notice was that Jeff had been watching the sidekick and had seen Kid Danger's reaction to Jasper's appearance. Even if Jeff wasn't that smart, he was smart enough to know that he could use this new person that Kid Danger had reacted so strongly too as a hostage. So, with speed he shouldn't have, Jeff raced over to the civilian girl and pulled the knife he'd found earlier. He put the knife to the boy's neck and wrapped an arm around his chest to keep him pinned to Jeff's body.

Jeff was only a _little_ smarter than he let on, but it was diluted by the extreme laziness and the little motivation he had for anything other than petty thievery.

 _Henry Danger~Henry Danger_

Kid Danger was a well-known figure in the town of Swellville. People knew that he was Omega, it wasn't that hard to figure out. From there, things got bad. There were several stereotypes people liked the slap onto Alphas and Omegas. One of the more hurtful ones was that Omegas couldn't handle difficult jobs. It was that stereotype Kid Danger was breaking day by dangerous day. Another hurtful stereotype was that Omegas don't/can't protect their loved ones. Honestly, where people stupid? Omegas were three times more protective than Alphas, especially when it came to protecting their Mates and/or their kids. So, it came as a surprise to Jeff (but not to Henry himself) when a growl tore its way out of Henry's throat and passed his bleeding lips at the sight of Jeff holding Jasper hostage.

"Kid Danger. Please," Jasper spoke softly in what could've been fear if Henry didn't know him better, but Henry had known Jasper since kindergarten. Henry had been there when Jasper had presented as Alpha. Henry knew Jasper better than anyone, Jasper wasn't scared for himself, he was scared for Henry. There wasn't, however, a trace of that fear in his voice. Henry wasn't familiar with the tone of voice Jasper was using right then, but he knew it wasn't fear.

Jeff held the knife tighter to Jasper's throat. Jasper's eyes flashed and he lwas only a little bit more afraid, but still showed nothing in her face. _Henry._ That was a warning.

Henry wanted so badly to follow the warning, but he couldn't stop himself. This was deep inside of him, an instinct, and it wasn't stopping anytime soon. Henry's eyes flashed pure blue when he saw a drop of blood.

 _Henry, don't. I'm okay, Henry._

Henry didn't remember what he'd done after that.

 _Henry Danger~Henry Danger_

Ray would have never believed it if it hadn't happened right in front of him. He'd never seen an Omega go Feral. Sure, he'd seen plenty of Alphas go Feral, a Beta or two, but not an Omega. He hadn't even known they _could_ , but here Henry was, eyes glowing, teeth sharpening, and nails growing. Ray looked at Jeff to find out why Henry was going Feral and he wasn't surprised to see Piper hiding behind a box. He _was_ however surprised to see Jeff holding Henry's Mate, Jasper, hostage. "Jeff," Captain Man began slowly and carefully making his way towards Henry, "let the boy go."

"Let me run away, and I'll let her go when I'm home," Jeff replied.

Henry snarled again, eyes glowing brighter, and Captain Man leveled a furious glare at the dead beat criminal. "Jeff, you don't understand what you're doing right now. You need to let the boy go." Captain Man slowly came to a stop next to Henry, gently placing a hand on the blonde Omega's shoulder. It wouldn't last, at least not if Omegas were anything like Alphas when they went Feral, but it would do for now.

Jeff didn't let go of Henry's Mate and Ray mentally screamed at the criminal to realize what he was doing and be _smart_ about something for once in his life. Jeff didn't seem to hear his thoughts for a solid minute before Jasper seemed to have had enough and stomped down on the older man's foot. The knife clattered to the floor and Henry's hand twitched. Jasper elbowed Jeff in the stomach and rushed over to Captain Man.

Ray put his hand on his shoulder and briefly checked him over for immediate injuries, then nodded. "Let's get you and your friend back home, alright?" Ray asked, only because Jeff was still here.

Jasper nodded and yelled for Piper, who came running over with a big grin.

Ray put a pair handcuffs on Jeff, then very carefully pulled the second pair of handcuffs from Henry's belt. He proceeded to loop that pair through the handcuffs Jeff wore and linked them together behind a pole so Jeff couldn't get out. As an afterthought, Ray also produced a strip of cloth from his belt and tied Jeff's ankles together. Then Ray whispered to Jasper and nodded towards Henry, who was still staring at Jeff with complete rage. Privately Ray spared a thought to how scary Henry looked when his eyes glowed like that.

Jasper slowly walked over to Kid Danger and held out a hand. _Henry?_ he asked softly. A low purr was the only answer. _I need you to come back now._ Jasper pleaded. _I'm here, I'm safe. I need you back, please._ Henry's eyes flickered.

The bad thing about going Feral was that it was often very difficult for the person going Feral to come back to themselves. If the person was Mated, it was usually only the Mate who could bring them back if they were able to come back at all.

Jasper gently set his hand on Henry's shoulder, moving around to stand next to Henry rather than in front of him and lightly ran his fingers down Henry's back, feeling the shiver that traveled up his Mate's spine. "Come back to me," Jasper whispered.

The glow in Henry's eyes dulled and he swayed dangerously, leaning heavily on Jasper. "What happened?" he mumbled.

Jasper pulled Henry up into his arms, thinking that Henry was far lighter than he needed to be. "I'll explain to you later. Sleep now," he replied. Henry's eyes fluttered closed and Jasper carried him into the van. Jasper sat down in the passenger seat and settled Henry across his lap. Ray started the car and started down the road.

Jasper hummed softly to Henry, an old favorite song of his. If possible, Henry curled closer and Jasper hoped Piper was absorbed in her phone. Jasper knew she probably wasn't paying attention because as much as Piper loves Captain Man and Kid Danger, she loved her phone more.

Henry stirred briefly and looked up with bleary, chocolate brown eyes. Jasper smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Hey, Hen," he murmured.

"Hi, Jasp" Henry slurred as he pressed a sloppy kiss to Jasper's jaw.

Jasper pecked his lips and smiled, "Go back to sleep," he put a little bit of Alpha Tone in his voice and Henry's eyes flashed blue as he nodded. He curled up again and laid his head over Jasper's heart as if reassuring himself Jasper was okay and drifted back to sleep.

Ray, a blessing and small mercy, pretended not to notice.

Henry didn't wake up for the next two days. Jasper made a promise to herself, to do her best not to let Henry go Feral again, no matter what happened.

He loved Henry too much to lose him to his mind.


End file.
